


Desert Heat

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Christmas 2014 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Johnstian, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Sebastian & John's time in Afghanistan, a intimate moment between them at Christmas.</p><p>This is Atypical verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phipiohsum475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/gifts).



> Thank you a head of time to everyone who reviews!

_John’s POV_

It was Christmas and the both of them had two days off. His staff had declared that he was getting to be as bad as some of the drill sergeants, some had even advised him to take his Sentinel partner and just get it out of his system. So that’s what they were going to do, they had already arranged to be ignored for the next few days while hiding in his partners room. So after gathering up a change of clothes and some snacks he heads over to the other soldier’s room, knocking twice before slipping in.

Waiting for him is Sebastian stretched out on his bed without a stitch on except for a pair of tight, black pants that showcase his hips and the bulge between them.

“Hello love,” the strawberry-blonde murmurs as he closes the door. “I thought I would get things ready a head of time,” a cocky smirk curves his lips as he stretches.

He smirks back as he watches the rippling muscles, using his empathy he brushes against the taller man, spiking his emotions and desires. Focusing on the arousal between them, he slowly strips, enjoying the feel of his partner’s eyes on him while he takes off his clothes. He enhances their emotions, linking together so that when one feels something, the other does as well.

The first thing to go is his shirt, his fingers tugging it up and over his head. Then he turns to removing his boots, first one, than the other before removing his socks. Once he is done with that he hooks his fingers in his trousers, slowly tugging them down but leaving his tight blue silk pants on. They had been a gift from his lover the previous year for his birthday.

“Damn John, at this rate I’m going to come help you,” the strawberry-blonde tells him, his voice rough with need, the bulge growing.

“Nope,” he replies as he finishes taking of his trousers, “You’re going to stay right there, and I am going to enjoy teasing you for a bit, remember last Tuesday?”

The pleasure that echoes between them is merely an echo from the previous week, “Hmmmmm, yes, you against that table in the command room just about passing out as you beg and I fucked you,” his tall partner rumbles, running a hand down his chest to cup himself through his pants.

“Yes, that,” he remarks with a gasp. Kneeling between his lovers legs, he reaches up and smacks the taller man’s hands away. “No playing with yourself until I’m ready to let you.”

Smirking, his lover tucks his hands behind his head, “If you say so.”

Smiling, he runs his blunt fingers down the taller mans legs, starting at the spot just below where his pants covers, down behind his knees, then further down to his ankles. As his fingers run down the muscles, he is also kneading the muscles as he moves. His goal for the night is to have his partner gasping.

As the stronger empath, he is able to shield the emotions out as he enhances his partners. Focusing on the feelings his touch invokes, he keeps multiplying them, linking with the other atypical’s sense of touch, at the same time he is freezing the muscles in his arms still so he cannot move them from the spot they are in.

“Not fair!” the strawberry-blonde gasps as he leans over and runs the flat of his tongue down the inside of his leg going up towards his groining.

“All’s fair when we’re in bed,” he murmurs as he bites the inside of his thigh gently before swirling his tongue over it.

Still kneading the muscles of his legs, he works his way up to his partner’s hips, using the tips of his fingers to slip under the edge of his pants and slowly rub small spirals into the nerves there. From above him his partner’s breath is getting heavier. Nibbling his way up the rest of his leg, he loops one arm under his lover’s hips, lifting him slightly as his fingers tug his pants down, freeing his cock and balls to the warm arm of the room. Smirking, he noses at his partner for a moment before scooting down his legs, and pulling his lover’s pants completely off before kissing and licking his way back up to his groining.

“John,” the taller man groans, “stop teasing!” he continues gasping, “please!”

“Nope,” he replies, noising at the underside of his partner’s cock, tongue flickering out to brush against the junction between member and balls. Slowly he teases the taller man, but keeps a firm hold on his ability to freeze his muscles as he continues to lick, suck, and otherwise tease him. He brings his hands up to touch him, stroking his blunt fingers of his left hand up and down the shaft while his right gently squeezes his balls. Smiling to himself, he tongues him before slowly enveloping his lovers tip in his mouth before nearly swallowing him down.

“John!” the strawberry-blonde gasps, his emotions nearly blinding in his need. “Please, please, please, please,” he starts begging.

He chuckles around his lover’s member before slowly licking his way up to the tip and suck on it for a moment.

“You’re evil,” the taller man gasps as he continues his ministrations.

While he continues to suck him, the hand on his partner’s balls shifts lower, rubbing the area around his hole for a moment before. Stretching he reaches over to the table by the bed and grabbing the lube before bringing it to where he is laying between his legs. Carefully he puts some on his fingers before returning to playing to his arse hole. He slowly works him open, working first one finger, then two into him, scissoring them open until he has the taller man gasping and begging him.

After one long lick down the vein on the bottom of his partner’s shaft, he releases him, shifting so he is on his knees and lifts the taller mans legs.

“You really wish I would let go, don’t you,” he murmurs as the tip of his cock rubs against his partner’s weeping hole.

“John,” the strawberry-blonde growls as he tries arching towards him but not able to move much because he is holding him still.

Smirking, he slowly sinks inside him, enjoying the gasp as he goes to the root in the first go. For a long while the only sounds are those of his partner’s heavy breathing, panting and groaning, and his hissing breath out in time with his thrusting.

As the pleasure mounts he releases the link he has to his lover’s body, allowing him free access again. As soon as he does that, the taller man tightens his legs around his hips, hands coming up to roam across his skin. Its not long after that that his thrusting becomes erratic as he gets close to coming.

 _Come for me John, I plan to pound you into the bed when you’re done there,_ his strawberry-blonde companion tells him.

“Good!” he gasps, “I like that plan, but first: beg,” he demands as he controls the emotional flow between them again. Now that he is not keeping his body still, he has the ability to increase the emotional link and even enhance the physical touch even further.

Within minutes the tall man is gasping as he starts pounding his prostate. When his partner is dripping, begging, and pleading he finally let’s himself go, coming deep inside his ass.

Gasping, he collapses across his chest, gently kissing across his chest while he tries to catch his breath. Before he can do much more than slip out of the taller man, he is being manually moved and flipped over. Grinning, he accepts it as the taller man flips him over to discover his Christmas present.

“John,” the taller man groans as he spots the rubber plug, “I’m not sure if you’re an angel or the devil with that.”

“I’m needy, that’s what I am,” he responds wiggling his ass at him.

Pulling the plug out, his partner puts just enough lube on himself to make it an easy slide but not so much it is overly wet before proceeding to do as he had said, pounding him into the mattress.

This was definitely going to be a Christmas for the books, good thing they have two days off because he was sure by tomorrow they would need it in order to recover from today’s activities.


End file.
